


A star is born

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [42]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 80s Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, DWMP verse, Domestic Fluff, Emails, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No shame november, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon fills the family in on a certain new addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A star is born

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять историй о том, как Эрейнион Гил-Галад добавил родителям седых волос](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266906) by [rio_abajo_rio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio)



> 0\. I got a number of No Shame November prompts for Russingon fluff - particularly in DWMP - namely, that they be 1) married, 2) dads, and 3) abusing 80s music. I combined them all into one for one giant shmoopfest.  
> 1\. Everyone is as ashamed of fluff as filthy porn, apparently.  
> 1\. While this is operating in the DWMP universe and in that collection, do not treat this as a necessary future for the arc of that story. There are many possible futures, as they say...

_**From:** “Fingon N-F”, <findekano@baradeithel.net>_

_**Subject:** A star is born!_

Dear family, yes, all of you, this may be the longest cc list I’ve had outside of work,

I bring you greetings from the land of new fatherhood!

We are alive, the lil pumpkin is in one piece, everything is perfect and the last thing I ate was a piece of my own tongue when the supposedly tiny, supposedly weak baby kicked me in the chin. New fatherhood! It’s grand. What does it entail, you ask?

Well.

We spent a couple days at the hospital with our beautiful and amazing surrogate, who delivered unto us (YEA, unto us) our spectacular baby boy. Ereinion is 6 lbs, 7 ounces, and a number of inches long. Maitimo would know off the top of his head, but I always thought the  _length_  of babies was a very odd rubric to go by. Smaller than a bread-box? Shorter than an eel? He’s long enough that Mae can’t quite hold him in the palm of one hand, and he’s more or less loaf shaped. Also squidgy faced and with some wispy little curls all over his head – they are red, don’t let Mae deny it. Or reddish. Auburn? Honestly, I sometimes think he changes every day, which the doctors say is kind of true. He weighs less than he did when he was born (alarming!! But apparently normal), we can’t get a good read on his eyes, and like I said, his hair color is an ongoing source of turmoil over which I will probably file for divorce (kidding), given that Mae WRONGLY considers it dark, when it is OBVIOUSLY red.  

One or both of us are crazy. Crazy with love, crazy with exhaustion, crazy with the fact that this amazing little loaf is finally in our lives.  

Mae is on poop duty right now because I lost the coin toss – yes,  _lost_. Writing to you guys was the short straw. (Don’t roll your eyes, Uncle Fëanáro.) Don’t get me wrong, we both want you all to know exactly what is going on with the newest member of the family, but it is LITERALLY PAINFUL to be away from him right now. I probably won’t feel this way on day 198 of no sleep and up to my armpits in diapers, but right now, there is nowhere I’d rather be than wiping that tiny butt. (Don’t roll your eyes, Arko.)

We so appreciated the visits from the grandparents on Monday, and were super proud of how CIVIL everyone was! I actually had money riding on –

Okay, so Maitimo is reading over my shoulder while Ereinion sleeps on his shoulder, and he is making nope noises at me. I hereby pronounce that I – that NEITHER of us – would ever place money on the behavior of family members. Much less our fathers. We have every faith in both of you. All of you. Really. MAE I KNOW YOU ARE STILL READING OVER MY SHOULDER STOP CLEARING YOUR THROAT either give me the baby and do this yourself or let me continue

Right, baby stuff.

Ereinion is sleeping pretty well, considering, but he is already proving himself to be a weirdo, in the grand tradition of both his families.  _He will only fall asleep to 80s music._  We figured out that it was probably because we had the radio on when we drove home from the hospital, and so the first time he fell asleep outside the hospital it was to Freddy Mercury, and some tiny neural path was forged. Later, when we were at our wits end trying to get him down, I started singing lullabies – no dice. I went through my whole repertoire of kids’ songs and Mae helped (ask him about the five little ducks, he knows their whole history), but Ereinion was utterly unimpressed. So then I started singing the only other thing I could think of in that moment – [Eternal Flame](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSoOFn3wQV4), the Bangles classic, and the source of an inside joke between me and Mae that I have promised not to tell the story of shhh Mae, go away, I feel you reading over my shoulder again.

We have since gone through the best of Queen, some choice Michael Jackson, Guns N’ Roses, and (thank god) even some Tracy Chapman. If you would like to send us your favorites, we could use some variety. Uncle Arfin, you cannot hide behind your great taste in classical – Artanis told us about your Van Halen collection. SEND US SOME. Also food, please send food. I have forgotten how to cook, and how to do anything other than hold a baby, sing songs, and get choked up over the beauty of a dirty diaper.

What else to say? Neither of us suffered any vaginal tearing during the birth, and both of us have only gained 30 lbs of sympathy weight. (That was a joke. The vaginal tearing, anyway. Sorry for saying vaginal tearing so many times.) We sleep when he sleeps, we wake when he wakes, the three of us fit nicely in the big armchair in the window, and less well all in the crib. Whoever said co-sleeping was a good idea… (That was also a joke.) Mae has read every book on child-rearing that has ever been written, which was pointless, because he is a natural at this. I have read fewer books, but that’s okay, because I like to think I am also a natural at this, and have only held the baby upside down, like, once.  

…I just looked over and my beautiful husband is asleep in the rocker, holding our beautiful baby, also asleep. The Smiths are playing.

I’m going to sign off now, because if I don’t kiss them both, and then take a picture, I will regret it forever.

Love,  
Fin


End file.
